


Truthfully

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Gen, Kinda, at least fix the lack of brienne and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: After all, maybe no one can actually lie in front of an heart tree, not even about awakening feelings.





	Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't watch any leaks for 7x06 so i publish this before the ep tonight
> 
> and yes the lack of brienne and the very little screen time of what happens in winterfell bother me so much

Sansa was silently sitting in front of the heart tree, praying that the old gods would keep her family safe now that all of them were under their watch. She had prayed for Jon in the Sept, in hopes that the Seven could keep an eye on him in the South, unlike the old gods. It had been long since the last time she prayed. However, having her family back as well as their home gave her back a part of her faith. At least for them.

She heard distinct and swift footsteps coming up to her but stopping behind her. Sansa turned to see Brienne's tall figure and smiled at the worried knight.

“What is it Brienne ?”

“Pardon my lady, I didn't wish to interrupt.” Brienne replied flustered.

“The old gods hardly take offense for this.” Sansa reassured and invited Brienne to sit next to her.

“I've never learned about the old gods ways, my lady,” Brienne answered nervously to the gesture, “I wish not bother you or them.”

“There are no ways.” simply explained Sansa, “Only silent prayers.”

Brienne seemed still hesitant as she finally took place next to Sansa who smiled. She was glad Brienne came to find her as time passes when no one notice it in the godswood.

“I'm sorry I came here without telling you.” Sansa apologized, “I needed some time here.”

“Is my lady troubled ?” Brienne asked with worry. Sansa saw her glanced at her hand, as if she wished to take it. How Sansa would let her.

“I'm not sure if troubled is the word.” Sansa admitted, “But it is said that humans can not lie in front of heart trees. Maybe I hoped for counsel.”

Sansa could see confusion all over Brienne's face. Either because of this old belief or because Sansa decided to seek counsel from trees. However Brienne kept silent and looked back at the face on the tree.

“You are brave for wishing to face truth, my Lady.” Brienne said.

Sansa flushed at the compliment, “Am I ?” she wondered out loud. She was hoping that the truth would be how her siblings were the same like all those years ago. Bran ready to listen to Old Nan’s story by her side, before running off somewhere no one could find him when the story started to bore him. Arya complaining about Septa Mordane’s lessons and joining Jon and Robb in their training. All those memories now felt like dreams.

She wondered about who she had become as well and thought about Arya's last words to her. What she actually wished.

“Cowards always hide themselves behind lies.” affirmed Brienne.

“What if you hide from the truth ?” Sansa asked and couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She tried her best to keep her tears to herself as the Brienne's warm hand gently grasped hers.

“It- it happened to myself.” Brienne admitted. She was nervously playing with Sansa’s fingers, her eyes not leaving the heart tree. Sansa looked at her, her stare full of questions without voicing them.

“For a long time.” Brienne continued, “I maybe thought… Thought that it would be easier for myself to accept it. If I waited. Or that the truth would change.”

Brienne sighed before finally looked into Sansa's eyes, who could see deep regret in those bright blue eyes.

“It didn't. It actually made it less bearable.”

Sansa squeezed Brienne's hand, hoping it would show her support. Brienne smiled meekly and gently squeezed back.

The wind rose and the leaves ruffled as if the gods were talking back to them. Both women sat in silence until the wind calmed down.

“Thank you Brienne.”

“You do not need to thank me, my lady.” Brienne replied slightly embarrassed, “The counsel coming from a sworn sword isn't much worth.”

“It is, to me.” Sansa said firmly. Brienne smiled softly in appreciation. 

“I have to attend places.” Sansa announced which broke the comfortable silence that took place. Sansa didn't wish to let go of this moment but she had duties.

Brienne was about to stand up but Sansa tried to stop her by grabbing her arms. However she underestimated her strength, making Brienne lose her balance, bringing Sansa in her fall.

When Sansa opened her eyes she was laying on top of a flustered Brienne.

“Oh gods, I'm sorry I just wanted to stay a bit longer.” Sansa apologized.

“As- as long as my lady is not hurt.” Brienne replied nervously as she sat up and hesitantly checked on Sansa.

Her touch was so gentle and warm. Sansa felt every small contact and didn't wish for Brienne to stop. Brienne's eyes were nervously yet warmly staring at her.

It was when Sansa took a deep breath that she realised how close their faces were. Both women looked all over each other's faces before Sansa quickly got up with a warmed face. Brienne did the same, face equally blushed.

They only shyly took a glance at the other before silently walking back to the castle. Sansa mustered the courage to hold onto Brienne's arm and squeeze her hand. To thank her, for being with her when anyone else would let her and her own thoughts alone, for helping her.

After all, maybe no one can actually lie in front of an heart tree, not even about awakening feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
